


S Novým rokem přišel déšť

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Actor RPF, Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language.





	S Novým rokem přišel déšť

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> K povídce se hodně váže song od R.E.M. jménem I'll Take The Rain.

Zazvonil. Nic moc si od toho nesliboval, ale srdce mu poskočilo, když se ozval bzučák, načež byl schopen otevřít vchodové dveře. Hrdě se pak nechal vyvést výtahem do požadovaného poschodí, načež zabouchal, aby vzápětí už koukal do obličeje svého přítele.

 

"Čau, co tady děláš?" neskrýval Ondra v hlase své překvapení, když se mu na prahu objevil zrovna Igor.

 

"No…" nechtělo se příchozímu zprvu moc do vysvětlování, sám z toho byl špatný, ale když už se hodlal k Ondrovi na Silvestra nasockovat, tak by mu asi něco málo objasnit mohl. "Prostě jsem to nějak posral."

 

Ondra se nezatvářil o moc zaskočeněji, než už byl, a otevřel dveře dokořán.

 

"Když jsem ti nabízel, abys přišel, tak jsem vážně nepředpokládal, že fakt dorazíš," zamumlal, když Igorovi opětoval mírný úsměv, a pozoroval, jak se starší muž hrne dovnitř.

 

"Přinesl jsem aspoň pivo…" oznámil mu Igor, jakmile si sundal boty a i s batohem dorazil do obýváku. Rozhlédl se kolem a seznal, že se v Ondrově bytě nic nezměnilo, teda až na tu přítomnost malého vánočního stromku.

 

"Tak ho dej do ledničky," bylo mu řečeno. Igor se tedy vydal do kuchyně, umístil láhve do lednice, načež dvě zase vytáhl ven a položil na linku. Přeci jen venku panovala slušná kosa a pivo se chladilo samo už při cestě sem, takže akorát z šuplíku vydoloval šroubovák, a vrátil se za Ondrou do obýváku.

 

"Budeme na něco koukat?"

 

Ondra se ze svého místa na gauči otočil směrem k Igorovi, jenž postával za pohovkou a vypadal, že tam snad zůstane celý večer.

 

"A co bys tak chtěl vidět, ty kinematografický znalče?" pousmál se Ondra na půl huby.

 

Igor pokrčil rameny, konečně se ze svého místa odlepil a posadil se vedle svého přítele, jenž okamžitě hmátnul po otvíráku a obě lahve otevřel.

 

"Mně je to jedno, něco vyber," ozvala se Ondrou očekáváná odpověď, načež se jeho úsměv jen rozšířil. Igor na něj chvilku koukal, jak se šklebí, než si vzal flašku a pohodlně se opřel. Takhle prostě začínaly prakticky všechny jejich společné večery u Ondry doma. Překvapením, pivem a velice krátkou debatou na téma, co si pustí za film.

 

Za ty roky seznal, že Ondra se zpravidla trefí do něčeho, u čeho neusnou před desátou, dnes by ale měli oba vydržet alespoň do těch dvanácti.

 

"Tak já tam dám Lovce pokladů. Je to sice takové typické béčko s Nicolasem Cagem, ale aspoň tam neumře Sean Bean, což je samo o sobě dost zvláštní," informoval Ondra Igora, zatímco se probíral databází stažených filmů.

 

"Proč?" nedalo se říct, že by to Igora eminentně zajímalo, ale tak zrovna odložil láhev a… měl chuť si s Ondrou povídat.

"Sean Bean je po světě nejvíce známý tím, že ve většině svých rolí se nedožil konce filmu nebo seriálu," objasnil mu Ondra a i s láhví se opřel kousek od Igora, který se sice koukal na obrazovku, myšlenky mu už ale zase lítaly jinde.

S Ondrou po boku… Byl hrozně rád, že měl, kam by na Silvestra šel, kam se mohl schovat.

 

"Ty bys fakt byl sám, kdybych nepřišel?" zeptal se, aniž by nad otázkou moc přemýšlel, prostě mu uletěla.

"Neeeee," zavrtěl Ondra rezolutně hlavou. "Někde se tady schovává kočka. Ale moc bych nesázel na to, že dneska vyleze. Trochu jsme se nepohodli."

 

Igor si radši nepředstavoval, co si s kočkou udělali, místo toho se napil a dal si nohy na stůl, Ondra následoval jeho příkladu. Starší muž se pak chvíli přiměl soustředit na film, brzy mu ale oči utekly k Ondrovi. Byl od něj moc daleko.

 

Věděl, že si to říkává až příliš často, ale bylo to tak, proto se ani nezlobil nebo necítil ukřivděný, když se na Silvestra octl na ulici. Možná to očekával i o něco dřív, protože to, co se mezi ním a Ondřejem dělo… Nemohl to popřít, nemohl popřít, že jeho srdce volá po tom, aby si svého přítele přitáhl k sobě, aby ho objal a držel, aby cítil jeho vůni.

 

Neviděl důvod, proč by to nemohl mít, proto zvedl paži, umístil ji na opěradlo, dlaň přesně v místě, kde měl Ondra krk. Díval se na něj, zatímco se prsty dotkl hnědých vlasů, vklouznul do nich a se zrychleně bušícím srdcem pozoroval, jak Ondra přivírá oči, pokládá se do doteku a kdyby mohl, tak by možná i zapředl.

 

"Pojď ke mně," pronesl polohlasem a na půl huby se usmál, když se koutky Ondrových rtů zvlnily směrem vzhůru a pohled modrých očí jeho směrem byl jaksi jemný. Pozoroval, jak se k němu mladší muž přisunuje, spokojeně seznal, že si Ondra chystá položit hlavu na jeho rameno. Připadal si trochu jako úchylák, když okamžitě poté, co se Ondra uvelebil, zabořil tvář do kaštanových vlasů, ta jejich vůně… a vůně i něčeho, co byla jen Ondra, jej nutila přivřít víčka, vnímal, jak se jeho přítel přitiskl bokem ještě více k němu a přehodil mu ruku přes bříško, sám jej objímal kolem pasu.

 

Původně si chtěl Ondra nechat nohy na stole, ale nakonec se stočil na gauči, a i kdyby chtěl, nedokázal by se ubránit tomu pocitu, že takhle mu to úplně vyhovuje. A ten pocit s ním Igor sdílel, jen se válel na pohovce, Ondra se válel na něm… Momentálně by nejraději předl on sám.

 

O další pivo a pár hodin později se probudil. Zamžoural a spatřil před sebou Ondru, jak se na něj culí.

 

"Já vím, že je druhej díl Lovců slabší, ale že takhle zabereš i na Silvestra…" kroutil nad ním Ondra hlavou.

 

"Kolik je?" zeptal se starší muž poté, co se trochu protáhnul a zjistil, že na obrazovce už běží jen titulky.

 

"Za deset minut dvanáct," bylo mu oznámeno, načež mu na klíně přistála bunda. Tázavě se zadíval na svého přítele, který už byl v té své navlečený a právě se šacoval.

 

"Půjdem na balkón," oznámil Ondra Igorovi, když uviděl jeho výraz, v tu chvíli už také našel, co hledal, vytáhl z kapsy zapalovač a ze stolku sebral cigarety.

 

Igor neprotestoval, bylo mu to celkem jedno, oblíkl se a následoval Ondru ven, kde si od něj vzal cigaretu, načež se za příjemného mlčení opřeli o zábradlí. Sem tam už se na obloze objevilo pár barevných ornamentů, půlnoc se blížila.

 

"Jak ten film vlastně dopadl?" zeptal se Igor spíše jen, aby dal najevo, že neprospal celý druhý díl. Ten první si docela pamatoval, nepřišel mu špatný, ale už po pár minutách pokračování se mu začaly klížit oči, Ondra na něm pořád ležel, hřál jej, cítil jeho vůni… Nemohl si pomoct, neviděl spoustu filmů i kvůli tomu, že s Ondrou v náručí prostě usnul.

 

"Stejně jako ten první, našli poklad," pokrčil Ondra rameny, vzápětí stočil pohled na muže po své pravici, který se bokem opíral o zábradlí a koukal na něj, Ondra se na něj mírně pousmál, za což byl odměněn pozvednutím koutků rtů. Tehdy uslyšeli odpočítávání.

 

Lidí na ulici řvali tak hlasitě, že to nebylo možné přeslechnout. Oba muži shlédli dolů na menší či větší skupinky, očekávající půlnoc s množstvím rachejtlí, někteří už teď působili pozdní hodinou velmi poznamenaně, což se o Igorovi s Ondrou v tomto směru říct nedalo. Igor považoval večer za příjemný, možná… možná, ale když šlo o ten Silvestr, měl by být něčím speciální a určitě nejen tím, že byl více méně vyhozen z baráku.

 

S posledními dvaceti vteřinami starého roku típnul cigaretu do popelníku, odložil jej na parapet za sebe a zcela záměrně se nyní opřel o zábradlí v místě, kde se mohl svým ramenem dotknout Ondrova, a vzápětí pocítit, jak se k němu druhý muž rovněž tiskne. To uvědomění, že není během oslav příchodu Nového roku sám, jej zasáhlo ve větší síle, než by očekával, rozbušilo mu to srdce a nutilo se ve chvíli hlasitého zvolání _NULA!_ mírně zachvět.

 

V tichosti sledovali ohňostroj, statečně odolávaje studenému větru, který kolem nich jen svištěl.

 

"Půjdeme dovnitř?" zeptal se Igor, jehož už tak trochu začala ta barevnost kolem nudit. "Ještě jedno pivo bych snesl."

 

"Jo, jdeme, je tady strašná kosa," souhlasil Ondra a následován starším mužem se vrátil do vyhřátého bytu. Shodili ze sebe bundy, Ondra je pak odnesl zpátky na věšák a Igor mezitím vytáhl z ledničky další dvě lahve. Když s nimi došel do obývacího pokoje, našel svého přítele stát u okna. Odložil pivo na stůl a zaváhal. Rozum mu radil, aby se prostě posadil, flašky otevřel a oznámil Ondrovi, že je prostřeno.

 

Jenže ten pohled na mladšího muže, jak tam stojí… Připomnělo mu to prostý fakt, že kdyby za ním dnes, vlastně tedy včera, nepřišel, byl by sám. No, asi by se z toho nesložil, ale stejně jej to bodlo u srdce, stejně jej to přinutilo podívat se na věc z jiného úhlu, který mu napovídal, že už to asi nechal zajít příliš daleko. Že už je potřeba něco udělat.

Pomalu přešel k Ondrovi, zůstal stát za ním, jen pár centimetrů za jeho zády.

 

"Nezdá… nezdá se ti, že tomu večeru něco chybí?" slyšel se pronést tiše, hlas nejistý, stejně jako pohyb ruky, kterou opatrně umístil na Ondrovo rameno. Neuměl to tak jako Ondra, neuměl za někým prostě přijít a obejmout ho, neuměl vyjadřovat emoce… zvláště ne ty, kvůli nimž se mu stahoval žaludek, zrychloval tep… ty, které toužil Ondrovi vyjevit, protože už bylo načase, protože si to sakra zasloužil…

 

Mladší muž mu nejprve neodpověděl, dál hleděl z okna, poté však pozvedl paži a dlaní překryl tu Igorovu na svém rameni, poté k němu mírně pootočil hlavu.

 

"Taky mám ten pocit," řekl Ondra ještě zastřenějším hlasem než Igor, jehož ta slova povzbudila k dalšímu pohybu, překonal zbývající vzdálenost mezi nimi a v momentě, kdy tak učinil, se k němu Ondra otočil čelem. Najednou byl svou tváří strašně blízko té Igorově, hnědé oči hleděly do šedých, nacházeje v nich odraz svých vlastních emocí, nacházel v nich totéž, co sám cítil, co už sám nedokázal popírat…

 

"Šťastný nový rok, Igore," věnoval mu Ondra drobný úsměv a Igorovo srdce se sevřelo, když se jeho přítel pohnul směrem k němu.

 

"Šťastný nový rok," stihl zamumlat, než se jejich rty poprvé setkaly, než stihl zpracovat, že tohle se opravdu děje, že se pár minut po půlnoci líbá se svým dlouholetým přítelem a že se od jeho úst nechce odtrhnout. Vnímal Ondrovo strniště, vnímal rozdíl, když se k němu v této situaci tiskl muž, ale stejně mu to nezabránilo se cítit nádherně… a míra jeho nadšení se stupňovala s každým dotekem, jenž mu Ondra věnoval, když mu zabořil prsty do vlasů, když prohloubil jejich polibek a rukou položenou na jeho zádech si jej přitáhl ještě blíž.

 

Zarazil se až ve chvíli, kdy si uvědomil své dlaně pod Ondrových trikem, kdy pod prsty ucítil jemnou pokožku, kdy mu Ondra zasténal do úst.

 

Ten zvuk… ten tlumený zvuk mu vyslal po celém těle vlnu vzrušení tak silnou, že se odtáhnul od Ondrových rtů a jen na něj hleděl, v očích doslova vepsáno překvapení. To, co se mezi nimi už tak dlouho dělo… Bylo to spíše citové, sice se dotýkali jeden druhého, to ano, ale až sem došli jen díky jejich poutu, díky přátelství, jež se postupem času vyvinulo v ještě něco silnějšího…

 

Ano, toužil Ondru políbit, a toužil to udělat znovu a znovu, mít jeho ruce na svém těle, hladit ho… byl ale zaskočen tím, jak strašně moc to chce, a jak to podle tvrdosti, jež se tiskla skrze rifle k té jeho, chce Ondra.

 

"Gauč?"

 

Navzdory otázce dál na Ondru němě zíral, najít správná slova mu dvakrát nepomáhala ani dlaň na jeho tváři, a zvláště Ondrovy prsty, jež se probíraly strništěm, až dospěly ke rtům, vlhkých od polibku, přes ten spodní mu přejel palec, Ondrovy oči jej pečlivě pozorovaly, dokud Igor mírně nepřikývl.

 

"Gauč," odsouhlasil nakonec i verbálně Ondrův návrh a téměř neochotně se přestal dotýkat Ondrova trupu, hladina vzrušení v něm však stále narůstala, neboť Ondra nejenže se přesunul ke gauči, ale také jej rozložil, čímž získali o poznání více prostoru pro cokoliv, co měli v úmyslu o novoroční noci provádět.

 

Nervozita mu svírala žaludek, jenže když se pak posadil vedle Ondry, který mu okamžitě umístil dlaň na tvář a naklonil se k jeho rtům, tak se mu obavy částečně vypařily z hlavy. Přeci jen to byl Ondra, člověk, jehož znal přes dvacet let…

 

Tentokrát to byl on, kdo se neubránil tichému zasténání, jakmile ucítil dotek i na stehnu, Ondrova ruka byla tak blízko jeho slabinám a chtěl ji mít ještě blíž, sám opět vsunul dlaň pod Ondrovo triko, načež jednu z nich přesunul na jeho záda, zatímco druhou se odvážil udělat další krok. Zachvěl se pod tím návalem horka, jež jím prostoupilo, když se přes pásek Ondrových kalhot dostal níž a poprvé přejel přes napnutou látku.

 

Ondrův sten zůstal utlumen jejich rty, ne nadlouho spojenými, neboť mladší muž se odtáhl, přetáhl si triko přes hlavu a iniciativně přesunul svou pozornost k tomu Igorovu, jež vzápětí také letělo vzduchem.

 

"Že nám to trvalo, co?" položil Ondra řečnickou otázku, když si uvědomil, že Igor před ním vážně sedí jen v riflích, hrudník se mu zrychleně zvedá a klesá, téměř fascinován tím výjevem položil dlaň na jeho prsa, vstřebávaje ten pocit, že může… že se může takhle Igora dotýkat, že je to z obou stran dobrovolné a snad i chtěné. Kdesi v hloubi pochyboval, zda Igor bude vítat zrovna natolik sentimentální gesto, leč starší muž jen tiše seděl, nechal svého přítele, aby mu přejížděl rukou po hrudníku, a byl by jej zastavil, neboť ta něha v Ondrových očích vyjadřovaná skrze dotek… Svíralo se mu z ní srdce, nevěděl, co si s tou vlnou emocí počít, bál se, aby nezareagoval hloupě… mohl by odpovědět, mohl by přitakat, jenže váhání… vina… bylo to hlavně jeho strany, přičemž Ondra… Ondra to respektoval.

 

Všechno se v něm slilo dohromady, všechny ty city vůči Ondrovi jej přeci jen donutily jednat, dát nějak svému příteli najevo, že je mu vděčný, že si ho váží, že je pro něj důležitý… že tohle chce a sám se znovu nad sebou podivil, když v sobě objevil touhu líbat Ondru na tvář, kam vzápětí svá ústa také umístil, na rtech jej škrábalo strniště, jež mu jen víc a víc vtiskávalo do hlavy, že tohle je vážně Ondra, že se po takové době skutečně dostali tam, kam už dlouho směřovali.

 

Prsty, jež se mu zabořily do vlasů, mu daly najevo, že tahle péče je mladšímu muži příjemná, líbal tedy dál jeho čelist, až dorazil ke krku, aby se následně vrátil k Ondrovým ústům, výboj vzrušení jím projel v momentě, kdy mu Ondra vyšel náruživě vstříc, kdy mu přejel jazykem po rtech a on sám jej vpustil dovnitř.

 

Jak je touha prve ovládla s obrovskou rychlostí, tak se nyní nechala ochotně zkrotit, polibek zůstával pomalý, nyní už i Igor hladil Ondru po odhalené kůži, dotýkal se jeho hrudníku, ramen, zad a nitro se mu svíralo při pomyšlení na to, že Ondra se mu věnuje se stejnou jemností, jako by se dotýkal něčeho cenného, někoho… někoho, na němž mu celým srdcem záleželo.

 

Navzdory takřka křehké atmosféře se neubránil tichému zasténání, když se mu jedna z Ondrových dlaní dostala do oblasti podbřišku a žár v těle se opět rozhořel naplno, znovu se ke slovu hlásící touha ovládla pohyby jeho rukou, jež měl náhle na Ondrově pasu, odkud se ihned přesunuly ke knoflíku jeho riflí. Mladší muž jej ale nenechal práci dokončit, opustil Igorovy rty, postavil se a kalhot se zbavil sám, načež kývl na Igora, aby učinil totéž.

 

Starší muž poslechl, pohyby však strnulé, což zavinilo zjištění, jak hladově se na něj Ondra díval… Věděl, že ten pohled se mu vryje do paměti, ty rozšířené zorničky, ten zrychlený dech, rudé rty… Shodil ze sebe oblečení s výjimkou spodního prádla, načež se přesunul doprostřed gauče ke svému příteli, aby vzápětí znovu spojil jejich rty, pod mírným tlakem na hrudník se Ondra položil na záda, přičemž už tehdy měl opět Ondrovy ruce na svém trupu, na žebrech, na bocích, když si jej mladší muž nasměroval nad sebe.

 

Horko se přes něj přelilo v několika vlnách, jakmile pod ním Ondra roztáhnul nohy, aby se mezi ně mohl vlézt, aby… Odtáhl se, protože chtěl vidět mladšímu muži do tváře, když se o něj poprvé otřel, když Ondra mohl poprvé jeho vzrušení cítit proti svému, a sám tvrdnul jen z toho pomyšlení ještě víc, pohyboval se proti Ondrovi, užíval si, jak si jeho přítel zkousnul spodní ret, jak mu hledí do očí…

 

Sklonil se k němu, líbal jej na čelist, na krk a zasténal do té jemné kůže, když mu Ondra začal stále náruživěji vycházet vstříc, když mu dlaněmi sevřel zadek, když jej nabádal k větší rychlosti. Igorovi také už tohle tření začínalo být málo, krev mu bouřila v žilách, veškeré jeho myšlenky se točily kolem horkého těla, jež se svíjelo pod ním, a které dávalo hlasitě najevo, jak se mu to líbí, ale mohlo to být ještě lepší.

 

Přenesl váhu jen na jednu paži, přičemž náhlé přerušení pohybů přimělo Ondru zpozornit, načež pochopil, co má Igor v úmyslu.

 

"Igore…" uslyšel starší muž, když vsunul dlaň pod látku Ondrova spodního prádla a stiskl jeho vzrušení, vytáhl jej ze zajetí spodního prádla a dopřál mu několik tahů, než se mu kolem zápěstí začaly motat další dvě ruce, které mu po chvíli rovněž stáhly poslední díl oblečení, načež zasténal Ondrovo jméno, neschopen se tiše vyrovnat s tím, že jeho erekci dopřává tolik potřebou pozornost právě Ondra, jehož tvrdost sám laská.

 

Mladší muž už se vůbec nedržel zpátky, Igor ho honil rychle, protože ty zvuky, jaké Ondra vydával, jak mu přirážel do dlaně, jak se mu snažil pořád věnovat, ale pod intenzitou vzrušení jej postupně zvládal jen jemně hladit, Igorovi to ale až tolik nevadilo, mohl se tak naplno soustředit na Ondrův výraz, zíral na jeho pootevřené rty, na nyní již zavřené oči, na slast vepsanou v jeho tváři…

 

"Igi!" zasténal znovu Ondra, jenž se pod Igorem prohnul v zádech, volnou rukou jej chytil za rameno, načež se s rukou svého přítele na erekci udělal.

 

Igor přemožen tím výjevem před sebou, tím, jak dokonalý Ondra byl ve chvíli, kdy se blížil k orgasmu, se sklonil a něžně jej políbil na tvář, každou buňku těla mu pak zalil blažený pocit, jakmile se proti němu Ondra vyklenul a s jeho jménem na rtech vyvrcholil, svíral mu rameno, prsty druhé ruky pak zarýval do boku, načež se uvolnil, Igor si otřel ruku o jeho už tak potřísněné bříško jistý si tím, že to Ondra dřív či později okomentuje, momentálně pod ním ale jen ležel, snaže se vydýchat.

 

Ještě ani neotevřel oči, čímž by asi Igora upozornil, že se k něčemu už bude chystat, takhle ale Igora dotek na stále tvrdém vzrušení překvapil a z hrdla mu unikl poměrně hlasitý zvuk, jenž vyvolal na Ondrově tvářil škodolibý úsměv. Igor mu ovšem škleb nedokázal oplatit, neboť Ondrova ruka se mu nyní věnovala přesně tak, jak potřeboval, vzrušení mu už po pár tazích kompletně zatemnilo mysl, zase byl všude jen Ondra, který ho vedl k vrcholu, který jej opět hladil po hrudníku, který se jen díky němu před pár minutami nahlas udělal…

 

Ta myšlenka jím projela jako blesk a zasadila mu fatální ránu, roztřásl se a podlehl tomu spalujícímu vzrušení, podlehl Ondrovi, jemuž naposled přirazil do dlaně, než se jeho sperma přidalo k tomu, jež už se nacházelo na Ondrově bříšku. Když pak otevřel oči, srdce stále splašeně bušící, poslechl znavené svaly a se zafuněním se přiměl sesunout na záda vedle Ondry.

 

Chvíli jen tiše ležel, vstřebávaje první orgasmus, který mu přivodil chlap, jakmile se ale posadil Ondra, učinil tak také, a nerozhodně se podrbal na hlavě, když uviděl, na co se jeho přítel kouká.

 

"Jak na Nový rok, tak po celý rok," zamumlal šklebící se Ondra, zatímco si sundával spodní prádlo v naději, že se do něj může utřít, zatímco Igor se vedle něj uchechtl.

 

"Já si nestěžuju," podotknul, načež se opět musel potýkat se srdeční slabostí, když se na něj Ondra podíval a jeho úšklebek se před Igorovýma očima změnil v obyčejný, upřímný úsměv, který mu Igor váhavě opětoval do momentu, než se k mladším muži naklonil a jemně se otřel rty o ty druhé.

 

"Sprchu?" zeptal se tiše, z celé situace zase podivně naměkko. Vlastně se ale sám sobě nedivil. Tímto dnem, tímto zážitkem… Doufal, že to bude fungovat, přál si to z hloubi duše, a šedé oči plné emocí, jež hleděly do těch jeho, mu dodávaly jistotu, stejně jako přikývnutí, které z Ondrovy strany mohl být jen odpovědí na vyslovenou otázku, leč Igor měl pocit, že mu dává najevo něco víc…

 

Že je tohle správná cesta.


End file.
